Leo Fitz
by Dani McLean
Summary: Set after the Second Giant War. Just when Leo had given up on ever finding Ogygia, S.H.I.E.L.D. came along with an interesting offer. This is a story where Leo Valdez becomes Leo Fitz, an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. HIATUS
1. The Offer

Chapter 1: The Offer

"That's it!" Leo exclaimed in frustration as he hurled his latest failed idea.

The device hit the wall, hard, then landed on the ground with a heavy _thud_. It sat there for a few seconds before combusting. Leo swore as he ran over to stomp the flames out. He didn't want to _completely_ destroy the room. Not after the old couple down below had been kind enough to let him stay here.

Leo just stood there for a long moment, taking in his surroundings. Gears and metal scraps covered practically everything. The ceiling and table had scorch marks. The wall he was closest to had indentations from when he botched an idea and lost his temper. He'd have to fix everything before he could leave.

Leo sighed heavily before slumping against the wall, sliding to the floor.

Scotland was the 27th country he had crash landed in. This time he was lucky enough to have a place to stay. All he had to do is help the owners of this local inn. He was the closest thing to an electrician this small town had.

Leo groaned as a sharp pain shot through his stomach. He hadn't eaten in days, slept in even longer. There was no time. Every second he was here, she was–

_ This has to stop._

Leo didn't really know where the voice had come from nor did he really care. He felt the truth behind those words. He couldn't go on like this.

"I'm sorry," he said, barely above a whisper. His vision grew blurry, and not from exhaustion. "I'm so, so sorry. I– I just can't… Please forgive me."

o~O~o

Alone she sat on the shores of the island, looking out over the endless sea.

As always, it was a beautiful day. The sun was shining brightly, but not too much as to blind the resident. The Caribbean blue waves lapped softly at the shore. The sand was soft and warm. The bright green leaves of the perfectly shaped trees cast a cool shade. It was the ideal place for a vacation. But only just for a vacation.

The island had only one permanent resident. She had been there for millennia.

She shouldn't have been surprised. No one else ever stayed long here at Ogygia.

Calypso could have sworn that he was different though. And still, despite all the evidence, she hoped that he would be able to follow through with his promise. A promise so many others had forgotten.

_He'll find a way. I know he will. He _has_ to._

"Hurry back Leo."

o~O~o

It has been nine months since he gave up. In that time, Leo Fitz has been born.

Leo Valdez decided that Scotland was as good of a place as any to settle down. Sure his friends would be worried about him disappearing and all, but at that moment he couldn't face all those reminders. The fact of the matter is he had failed, and because of it an innocent girl will never get a glimpse of the world. He didn't need all those happy couples reminding him of that.

He made a living in this small town taking on the role that had always suited him best: A repair boy. He was so good at his job that the locals started to call him Leo Fix. "You break it, Leo can fix it," they said.

A misunderstanding changed Fix to Fitz, not an uncommon name in the area. He didn't mind though. He liked the change.

Although he hasn't even been here a whole year, most residents think of Leo Fitz as always having been a part of their community. Not that he could really blame them. He had started to look as if he belonged.

He had picked up the accent fairly quickly. His tan faded dramatically from no longer spending all his time above the clouds. The only thing that stuck out was his dark, dark hair. Nothing a little dye couldn't fix. He looked and sounded just like everyone else.

For the first time since he was eight, Leo felt like he belonged somewhere.

Then they came.

Leo was walking back to the inn with his grocery bags. Tonight he was going to make dinner for the kind old couple that owned the place.

He stopped dead in his tracks as he saw what was waiting in the center of the plaza.

A sharply dresses women stepped out of the helicopter and started to approach him.

_But I've stayed legal for the past eight months! _Leo mentally protested.

He contemplated making a run for it but figured it would only make him look guilty. Instead, he put on a neutral face and met the woman halfway.

"Can I help you?" he asked curiously.

"I hope so. My name is Agent Miller with the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division." She stuck out her hand to shake. Leo balanced his bags onto one arm so that he could accept it. "I'm looking for Leo Fitz. This wouldn't happen to be you, would it?"

Leo had a feeling she was asking more out of courtesy than anything else but he nodded anyway. "Why would you need to see me?" His even tone didn't reflect how he was feeling.

She smiled at him reassuringly. "We had heard about your skill set and was wondering if you would be interested in being recruited as an engineer. You would, of course, have to go through our training first. However, we would pay for your education entirely."

Her smile turned into one of amusement as she saw his jaw drop. This hadn't been what he was expecting.

"Um… I– Uh, erm…" he sputtered intelligently.

"We understand that this may not be an easy decision for you. Especially with the eventful life you've been leading." Agent Miller had said it so fast, Leo hardly had time to register her use of sarcasm. "This pamphlet should give you more information on the Academy and on S.H.I.E.L.D. Once you have made up your mind, dial the number on the last page and we'll arrange your transport. Any questions?"

"About a million," Leo told her truthfully. "Too bad I can't think of a single one of them at the moment."

The agent handed him the pamphlet she was holding onto. "Hopefully this will answer most of them."

Leo accepted the booklet, still trying not to spill the food everywhere and make himself look like an even bigger idiot.

"Thank you," he said, not sure what else to say.

"We hope to be hearing from you." With that the woman turned and walked into the helicopter. It flew away seconds later.

Leo shook his head, snapping out of his daze.

o~O~o

After dinner, Leo sat up in his room, leafing through the pamphlet.

From the looks of it, S.H.I.E.L.D. was the real deal. They had virtually unlimited assets. Anything weird that happened in the last century, S.H.I.E.L.D. had information on.

It was a great opportunity, Leo had to admit, but things in his life had just started to make sense. He liked the "eventful life he's been leading". Then it clicked.

S.H.I.E.L.D. had practically unlimited assets. He had been unsuccessful by himself, but with their resources…

He grabbed the phone not even bothering to untangle the wire.

"When can I come?"


	2. Simmons

**Thank you to my lovely reviewer and follower.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. They belong to Rick Riordan and Marvel.**

Chapter 2: Simmons

Class had just let out and Leo was heading back to his dorm room to start his homework.

Yes, Leo was doing homework. In his opinion, and pretty much everyone else's, the classes here at The Academy were way more interesting than the ones at your average school. Instead of chemistry, they would learn about gamma radiation. PE consisted of rope courses and target practice (using the weapons they designed in their "basic" engineering class, of course). The fact that they gave out more than your typical detentions when students failed to do their work was also a huge motivator.

Leo was walking past the courtyard when he heard it.

"Give that back to me! Hey! I was reading that you know! I demand that you stop that this instance!"

Leo looked over to the crime scene only to see Jack and his loyal follower, Mitchel.

Jack was the school jerk. Every school had to have one. He thought that he could get away with tormenting all the freshmen just because he was a senior. Leo had many encounters with him before because he was the youngest student at The Academy.

They were throwing a book between them over the head of a girl with straight brown hair. He had seen her before in the bio-chemistry department.

"Hey! Didn't you hear what I said?!" she protested, desperately reaching up as the book sailed over her head.

"Can it, Jenna," snarled Mitchel.

"Naw. Let her go," Jack told his friend. "It's funny listening to her. Besides, she's having fun. Isn't that right, Jenna?"

"You know damn well that isn't my name," Not-Jenna snarled.

"And you know damn well that I don't care," he shot back.

Leo had seen enough of this. "Hey idiot! What are you doing picking on someone younger than you? Think that's the only way for you to win a fight?"

Jack's head whipped around. "Who you calling an idiot?"

"If you have to ask then I've already proven my point." Leo allowed himself a satisfied smirk at the two seniors' confused looks.

The girl grabbed her book from Mitchel's loosened grasp. He was too busy gaping at the younger boy to notice.

Leo faked an apologetic look. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I cause you two to think too hard? From the looks of it I hurt your wittle-bitty heads. I'll make sure to dumb it down for you more next time."

At this point, Not-Jenna had made her way to his side, book in hand.

Jack narrowed his eyes at him. "You little shi–"

_"Shhhhh!" _Leo exclaimed, placing both hands over the girl's ears. She jumped in surprise. "Don't you be spouting vaguer language in the presence of a woman!" he scolded. "Did your mother teach you _nothing?!_"

The look on their faces was pure shock that this little kid would dare to stand up to them. Leo didn't want to be around when they snapped out of it. He grabbed the girl by the arm and ran. Heavy footsteps soon followed.

When the duo finally lost the bullies, Leo turned to the girl and put on a stupid grin. "Well that was fun."

She looked at him incredulously for a long moment before turning away. "You didn't have to do that. I can handle myself just fine." Leo thought he saw her blush but couldn't be sure from where he was standing.

"I figured that," he reassured, "but I saw a chance to tick them off so I took it."

She smiled at him and for the first time he realized that she was almost as young as he.

"Jemma Simmons," she introduced.

Leo bowed melodramatically, removing his nonexistent hat. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miss Simmons. If your book is ever in dire need once more, do not hesitate to find Leo Fitz."

"That would be you, I suppose."

Leo huffed as if he'd been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "Well, I was going to pin it on my roommate, but since you've caught me…" He smiled at the sound of a giggle. "Yeah. That's me."

Jemma's eyes sparkled. "Well then, now if I ever see someone in need of being ticked off, I know who to look for."

o~O~o

"For the last time, Simmons, I don't want to be a field agent!"

"We're not going to get another chance like this, Fitz! If we don't take this opportunity now, we could be stuck in the lab _forever!_"

"'Forever'? I don't know about you, but I'm planning on retiring at some point."

"For once in your life, take something seriously Fitz! Think about it. We–"

"I have thought about it. My answer is _no_."

Simmons huffed and turned on her heels, exiting the lab.

Leo knew how bad she wanted to do this but unlike her, he had seen plenty of action. Trouble seemed to find him on its own. There was no need for him to go out of his way to seek it out.

If he was to be perfectly honest, Leo was a little scared to leave the lab.

Here he had practically limitless materials and information. If he became a field agent and lost all that, what was the point of coming to S.H.I.E.L.D. in the first place? He didn't want to take the chance. He had no idea what his "missions" would require. His first priority was finding her.

Then again, this might be just what he needs. The team would be investigating supernatural events. What if they had to look into an island that didn't show up on radar? Still, the chances were too slim for his liking.

What did he have to loose, though? Years of being a part of S.H.I.E.L.D. and he's no closer to finding her than the day he crashed in Scotland. But it's only a matter of time now, right?

Then there was the matter of Simmons. She really, really wants to do this. Although she wants him to come, Leo has a feeling that she'll accept the offer with or without him. He couldn't even imagine her on the field by herself. And if a fight broke out… Forget it.

Leo sighed heavily, slouching on the counter. If he wanted to keep her safe, there wasn't much of a choice.

The doors to the lab opened to reveal a much calmer Simmons.

"Leo." She walked around the counter so that she could look him in the eyes. "You don't have to do this. I do, though, and I thought it would be fun if it was the two of us working together again. I really thought that you'd be–"

"Fine."

She did a double take. "What?"

"Gods, I can't believe I'm agreeing to this," he muttered. Then to Simmons, "I'll go with you. You know, be a field agent or whatever."

Simmons either didn't notice his lack of enthusiasm or chose to ignore it. "Thank you thank you THANK YOU!" she squealed as she ran over to wrap him in the biggest bear hug she could muster.

_Yep, _Leo thought._ This ought to get interesting. _

**Please review. If you have enough time to read this then surely you have the two seconds required to leave a review. I'm new to writing fanfiction and I'm always looking for ways to improve my writing.**


End file.
